Birthday Presents: Unwrapping
by Corran
Summary: Sequel to "Birthday Presents". It´s still Mulder´s Birthday. Sherry asked for a date - so here it is.


TITLE: Birthday Presents: Unwrapping  
AUTHOR: Corran  
E-MAIL: starfish666@email.com  
RATING: PG-13  
KEYWORDS:MSR  
SUMMARY:sequel to Birthday Presents  
ARCHIVE:gossamer, ephemeral, spooky´s, chronicle x, xemplary   
all other´s please ask first.  
DISCLAIMER: They´re not mine. They belong to CC, 1013 and FOX. No   
infringement intended.  
The song mentioned in this story belongs to Kylie Minogue.  
  
  
  
Birthday Presents: Unwrapping  
  
  
The closer I came to Scully´s appartment the more nervous I became.  
That´s ridiculous. I know her for almost 7 years now.   
So why do I feel like a teenager again?  
  
`Cause this is our first real date. Plain and simple.  
  
I knock at the door and wait for her to open it.  
  
I bought a dozen roses on my way to her place. Red ones.   
I hope she likes them.  
  
When the door opens the sight of her takes my breath away.  
She´s clad in a beautiful turquoise dress with spaghetti straps, leaving   
nearly nothing to the imagination.  
Her auburn hair is tucked up on her head, only letting some lose strands   
fall softly around her face. I always knew that she was beautiful under  
those suits she wears to work. But this...  
I nearly pass out.  
  
She smiles at me and I remember the flowers in my hand.  
  
"These are for you", I say and smile a little sheepishly at her.  
  
"Thank you. Come in a moment. I just want to put these in some water."  
  
I follow her into the kitchen and barely get my eyes off of her back.  
  
She puts her nose into the roses and inhales deeply.  
  
"They´re beautiful, Mulder."  
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you are. God, you look gorgeous."  
  
She blushes slightly. "You´re not so bad yourself."   
She gives me a once-over. "Nice tie", she says and grins.  
  
I´ve made reservations for the best italian restaurant I could think  
of. The Galileo. Scully loves italian food. And this is a special   
restaurant for a very special lady. It´s also far above our usual dining  
places.   
  
She smiles at me through the whole meal. I can´t get enough of this   
other Scully. I love her smiles. Probably because they are so rare.  
  
It´s like a miracle. The whole evening there´s for once not a single   
work-related word spoken between us. Amazing.  
  
I tell her about the gunmen´s visit earlier today. It doesn´t need her   
investigative skills to find out that Byers picked out the tie I´m wearing.  
And she really laughs (a full belly laugh. oh, boy.) when I tell her   
what tie I had planned to wear tonight.  
  
Marvin-the-martian.  
  
"You know, Mulder, I love this one. In fact, I like nearly all of your   
garish ties."  
  
That renders me speechless.  
  
When we´ve finished eating and we get ready to leave I say "This has been   
the best birthday of my life so far. Thank you, Scully.", and put my arms   
around her and hug her lightly. She´s a little surprised but returns the gesture.  
  
In an other room of the restaurant is a little party, they´re celebrating   
an anniversary of the Galileo, and I take Scully´s hand and lead her there.  
  
"Wanna dance with me?" I ask and wince inwardly at how shy that sounded.  
  
"I´d love to." Scully answers and I lead her to the dancefloor.  
  
They´re playing something slow which I don´t recognize.  
  
Scully moves with the grace of a ballet-dancer and I wonder how she does   
that in her high heels.  
  
It feels incredible to hold her close to me without one of us being hurt.  
The last weeks she´s softened a bit in my presence, let me hold her more,   
let me see more of the woman behind that professional mask of hers.  
  
My heart wants to burst out of pure joy.  
  
Should I tell her now or later?  
  
When we´re taking a little break from dancing I have an idea.  
  
I excuse myself, but instead of going to the mens room I make a beeline to   
the DJ and ask if he accepts requests.  
  
It´s a song I´ve heard once in the car and the lyrics just reminded me of Scully.  
  
I tug lightly at her wrist to get her to the dancefloor again when the DJ announces the next song.  
  
"This one´s from Fox to Dana: You´re the greatest gift I could ever wish for."  
  
That gets me her full attention though she seems to be flustered and a little speechless. Wow.  
  
Then we´re dancing and I start to sing the lyrics to her. My eidetic memory comes in pretty handy...  
  
...I fell in love with you  
the moment that we met  
until the end of time  
I never will forget  
I lose it every time I´m close to you  
Under your spell you know there´s nothing I can do...  
  
A single tear slips down her cheek and I stop singing, thinking that I´ve screwed up everything.  
  
I try to say something, apologize, whatever...  
  
But Scully brings a tiny hand to my face and brushes her fingers over my lips.  
  
"Shhh...It´s okay." She says and smiles up to me.  
  
Oh, what this woman does to me. From despair to utterly bliss in less than   
10 seconds.  
  
I slowly release the breath I´ve been holding and hug her tighter against me.  
Her hands snake under my jacket and move over my back. Her head rests on my left shoulder.  
  
I would have missed her next words if the song hadn´t been replaced by a slower one at this moment.  
  
"I love you too, Mulder." She said, barely above a whisper.  
  
Public place or not. I lift her up her feet and twirl her around till I´m feeling dizzy. Though the dizziness is perhaps more out of happiness.  
I`m the happiest son-of-a-bitch on earth right now.  
  
I let her down on her feet again and look in her baby blue eyes. Jesus.   
I hope she sees the same love in my eyes that I see in hers.  
  
"God, I love you so much, Scully."  
  
And then our lips meet for the first time.   
  
For a real kiss that is. The one at New Year´s eve doesn´t count.  
  
This is so much better.  
  
Her soft lips and her sweet tongue stroking against mine...  
  
God, I´ve died and gone to heaven.  
  
Too soon she breaks the kiss and grins at me.  
  
"Let´s go home, Mulder. You still have to unwrap your birthday present."  
  
  
END.  
  
  
Author´s notes:   
It´s not as good as I would have wished, but I think I suck at sequels.   
I´ve only done it `cause Sherry asked so nicely.  
So, I hope you like it a bit, Sherry. This one´s only for you. And big thanks for your feedback to "Birthday Presents".  



End file.
